


Glace au citron

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fait trop chaud. C'est pourquoi Dean décide de s'offrir une bonne glace au citron. Il ne s'attendait sûrement à ce que Castiel agisse ainsi en découvrant ce fabuleux met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glace au citron

L'été, une saison que Dean trouvait sympa par certains côtés, notamment pour toutes ces femmes au décolleté plongeant et mini short, révélant ainsi la naissance de leurs seins et la beauté de leurs jambes, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses yeux. Seulement voilà, l'été signifiait aussi avoir trop chaud. Et à 35°C à l'ombre, dans une voiture noire fortement exposée au soleil, même les vitres ouvertes, c'était une torture. Son t-shirt collait, surtout dans son dos où il sentait le cuir du siège. En fait, il avait l'impression de se consumer lentement tant ça le brûlait.

Sam, à côté de lui, n'était visiblement pas en meilleur état. Il aurait même dit que c'était pire. La faute sans doute à cette énorme touffe de cheveux sur son crâne. A se demander comment son petit frère n'avait pas encore fait fondre son cerveau. Se sentant observé, ce dernier le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

— Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

— A part une goutte de transpiration ? Non… Mais je me demandais comment tu faisais pour supporter toute cette masse de cheveux sur ta tête par cette chaleur !

— Une question d'habitude je présume.

Il continuèrent encore de longs kilomètres avec la sensation que la température ne cessait d'augmenter et que leur destination ne se rapprochait pas. Pourtant, Dean prit soudainement une sortie, surprenant le plus jeune Winchester.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est pas là qu'on doit sortir !

— Je sais. Mais le marchand de glace il est là, lui !

Il se gara et les deux frères sortirent de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers le camion de glaces, l'eau à la bouche de prendre un truc bien froid. Sam commanda une glace fraise vanille et Dean une double citron. Celui-ci fut servit en premier, et voyant un banc vide à l'ombre, chose très rare, partit s'y installer en courant presque. Il s'assit avec un soupir de bonheur en commençant à déguster sa glace.

— Bonjour Dean.

Castiel venait d'apparaître à côté de lui.

— Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je viens voir comment se déroule votre nouvelle mission. C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la glace de Dean.

— C'est une glace ! Le met idéal par cette chaleur. Et c'est très bon ! Tu veux goûter ? Le…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'informer l'ange que le marchand était à quelques pas derrière eux que Castiel avait saisi la main du chasseur et la portait à sa bouche, sortant la langue pour goûter cette chose crémeuse et froide, avec un goût de citron donnant encore un peu plus de fraîcheur à la friandise. L'ange ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il ressentit à goûter ce met qui lui était encore inconnu, inconscient de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur son protéger.

En effet, Dean le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grand ouverte. Son ange ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte que, non seulement ce n'était décemment pas correcte de lécher la glace de quelqu'un d'autre, mais que ce geste sonnait incroyablement érotique. Surtout avec le gémissement de satisfaction qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand il eut rentré sa petite langue rose dans sa bouche, frôlant au passage ses lèvres charnues et y déposant involontaire un peu de glace.

Le chasseur eut soudain une nouvelle montée de chaleur au point qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il mourait d'envie de passer sa propre langue sur la lèvre couverte de glace. Mais il fut devancé par celle de son vis-à-vis qui récupéra tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en route quelques seconde plus tôt.

— Hum, c'est super bon Dean ! Oh, regarde, tu en as un peu sur ton doigt.

Le chasseur baissa le regard et vit effectivement une goutte jaune sur l'index de la main qui ne tenait pas le cornet. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la glace avait commencé à couler. En revanche, il se rendit bien compte que Castiel venait de saisir sa main libre et la portait à sa bouche, emprisonnant son doigt entre ses lèvres. Oh mon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi aux actions de l'ange ? Le soleil avait dû beaucoup trop tapé sur sa tête. En temps normal il aurait repoussé l'emplumé en lui disant que ça ne se faisait pas. Pourtant, il en était présentement incapable. En fait, il avait une envie folle que l'autre continue. Et l'idée saugrenue de se recouvrir de glace au citron pour inciter l'ange à le lécher partout lui avait même traversé l'esprit.

Malheureusement, la magie se brisa quand Sam revint et que Castiel repartit comme il était venu, à savoir dans un bruissement d'ailes.

— Dean ? J'ai rêvé ou Castiel était en train de te sucer le doigt ?

— Euh…

Ce fut la réponse la plus éloquente qu'il réussit à émettre avant de revenir sur Terre et de demander :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

— J'ai été acheter de la bière, répondit le plus jeune en brandissant fièrement un pack. Et sinon, tu comptes laisser ta glace fondre sur ta main dans l'espoir que Castiel revienne et reprenne son activité buccal ?

Le ton était clairement moqueur et Dean ronchonna en finissant sa glace et en léchant ses doigts maculés de crème glacée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire au fond que c'était plus agréable quand c'était la langue de Castiel qui le faisait.


End file.
